Our 'Idiotic' Reliable Capt'n
by RayneaLuna
Summary: Ace and Nami has a little chat on Merry's deck, about the ship's captain. /Set in Arabasta Arc, when the crew met Ace for the frist time/ Slight LuNa (if you think so)


Hey there… this is my first OP-fic. Just a little random idea I got after I re-watch OP from the first episode ( _again!_ ) I didn't mean to end it like 'that', but well, it turn out just the way it is _now_. Just hope you enjoy this one-shot,! ^v^

 **DISCLAIMER** : I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE, _for sure_ …

"This is great! Ace is our nakama!" said Usopp.

"KANPAI!" three boys' voices can be heard while they tossed their mug.

"Who said I'd be your nakama?" replied the fire fist Ace toward the three idiots who seem to be Luffy, Usopp and Chopper. But it seem like they never heard him at all. Instead they just gulped their drink.

"To delicious drink…" continued Usopp, "KANPAI!" they cheared again.

"Don't worry about them," Nami butted in who just seated a feet away from Ace, which made him turn to face her. "These guys are always looking for reason to Kanpai." She continued still with her bright smile plastered in her beautiful face. Behind the scene Usopp's voice still can be heard saying, "To delicious food…" and "KANPAI!" cheering again. Ace just made a face.

"Must be hard for you to have him as your captain," said Ace and gulped his drink. The three idiots still making quiet ruckus in front of them, not too preoccupied to what their navigator and their guest were talking about.

Nami diminished her smile and planted her gaze onto the childish captain and replied Ace's statement. "Well you bet, but he's a great captain," she said with a little voice. So the said captain won't hear it, not that he really cared about that. As long as his nakama were there with him, he didn't want anything else. Well, maybe besides being a Pirate King and claimed One Piece. Meat? You don't have to ask that…

Ace just looked at her, curious about her opinion about his little brother. Nami turned to see him, and after a second, answered his curiousness.

"He always save anyone who's in need, despite he know them or not. He respected anyone who has guts though maybe he's a coward," at this state she looked at Usopp who still doing craziness with his two companions. "And he despised anyone who didn't value their nakama or take a light of peoples' live," Nami paused for a moment, embrace her feet in his arms and put her chin on her knee.

"I don't know how many times he saved my life, intently or coincidently," Nami then remembered the first time she met Luffy. How he helped her from Buggy though they just met not more than half of day. How he accidently pulled her leg when a sharp ring was shot toward her in Syrup Village. How he wanted her back to be his nakama and free her from Arlong's grasp. How he voluntary climbed a mountain just to get her to a doctor sooner. And it's only her part.

Nami smiled a little after the thought and said, "For example Vivi, we just accepted a request to send her back safely. And here we are preparing to fight for her behalf," Now Nami have her eyes on Vivi who sat across her and gave her a warm smile, which the princess replied with a bright smile and a little wave toward her.

"Though sometimes his idiotic reason got the best out of him, ano baka senchou!" she whispered the last part. Still, Ace could hear her and just smile warmly. "I guess everyone here has the same impression as me. Even he's a pain in the ass, we have no second thought in following his lead!"

"I'm glad he has you as his nakama. Please take care after him from now on ward! I'm not asking too much, ain't I?" said Ace, and Nami just gave him a reassuring smile as if to encourage him that as long as they are there for Luffy, he'll be just fine since he has a really trust worthy crew by his side. Then all of a sudden, Luffy turn his head to his brother and saw that he somehow has a little chat with the crew's navigator.

"Whatcha guys talking about?" he asked curiously which earned everyone attention. Ace and Nami shifted their gaze to Luffy's direction.

"I just ask Nami if she would gladly come with me…" he trailed his sentence for a moment and Luffy never let him finished whatever the rest is.

"Whatcha sayin'?! Oi Nami, you are forbidden to go anywhere. Captain's order!" he shouted. Nami just sweat dropped at his sudden outburst. Ace just smirked at his statement.

"Why? It's just for…" but Luffy just cut him again, now fully face his brother. "No mean not. Are you an idiot?!" he said while picking his nose.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THAT FROM YOU!" Ace yelled back then sighed. "What's that? You're saying like you'll be in deep trouble if Nami's not around," stated Ace narrowing his eyes.

"OF COURSE WE ARE IN TROUBLE..!" now all the crew yelled except Vivi who just smiled nervously behind the others. Nami herself only shake her head while covering her face.

"What? If it's just about navigating look for another…" Ace replied but shortly cut by Luffy. "NEVER! NAMI IS MY ONE AND ONLY NAVIGATOR. I DON'T ACCEPT ANYONE ELSE!" and then there's a steam come out of his nostril. The whole deck was silent for a moment. Nami thought either she should kill Luffy or dig a hole to hide herself from this embarrassing situation. The thick atmosphere was broken by Ace hard laugh, as if it's a break spell everyone begin to regain composure. Zoro smirk behind his mug, Sanji lit a cigarette in his mouth which it's edge seem to curled up, Chopper and Usopp follow Ace's antics (whether they know the reason behind that laugh was remained unknown), Vivi just smile her usual smile, Nami has a wish she could just vanish from there, and Luffy was left dumbfounded.

"Why are you laughing?" he asked his brother, somehow felt offended.

"I was just kidding, but you really took it serious?!" said Ace, hardly tried to stop his laughter.

"I see. So it's just a joke, huh? Shishishishi…" then something hit Luffy on the head, literally. Ace, Chopper and Usopp felt the same when the laughter was replaced by a cry of pain.

" **It's not funny at all** ," behind them stood Nami with her fist covered in a steam and a big lump was seen on the four male's head. She then stormed off to her room followed by Vivi behind.

"Wow, Nami's hit really hurt!" commented Ace while rubbing his head.

"Right?!" replied Luffy and they all laughed their asses again. This time hardly than before, even Zoro and Sanji imitate them. From inside the room Nami smiled a little, " _What a_ _bunch of idiot!_ " she thought.

-The End-

So, this is it…

Let me know what you think 'bout it via Review in the column bellow! \ **(=** 3 **=)** /


End file.
